Cullen couples
by sarah-jess
Summary: Emmett Can't get Rose. Edward loves Bella. Alice is brave enough to try to get Jasper. Carlisle is struggling with controlling himself around his new intern. The cannon-couples, All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this for a friend.. who is no longer.. well, you get the picture. I changed the name, but not the personality.**

Emmett check his appearance in the mirror.

He had shaved, put on clean underwear, and even dabbled a bit of cologne on his collar.

He couldn't understand why he was so giddy to start the first day of the second semester of his senior year of high school.

He tried to shrug off the feeling it wasn't because of her, but his sub-conscience knew it was.

She had been the living nightmare of his fist semester. She invaded every thought he had, provoking every action, and made him go crazy by just ignoring him.

She was a devil, a beautiful, intelligent, devil he wanted to worship and love.

He admitted to himself that he loved her just before the break.

That was a bad thing to do on his part. His thought process began to run even more awry, and he decided to drop out of football.

He thought she wanted an over-achiever, but he was seriously mistaken. He didn't know what she wanted; he just wanted to be the perfect guy for her.

His brother barged through the door, and ruffled his short curly brown hair.

"Someone's going to get laid," his older brother, Jasper, laughed.

Emmett shoved his toothbrush in mouth in order to avoid a fight. He began to scrub away the plaque, but his younger brother, Edward, came up behind him and smacked him or on the head.

The toothpaste came out of Emmett's mouth in a glob, and landed on jasper. "Dude! Gross!" He yelled, and tackled Emmett. Emmett grabbed Edward's arm, and brought him down with him.

The grabbing turned to wrestling, and then the wrestling turned into punching. Without knowing, Edward's fist came in contact with Emmett's eye. Emmett pushed Edward and Jasper off of him, and stood up.

His eye hurt like a bitch. His hand reached up and covered his eye.

Jasper and Edward had stood up. Emmett pushed past them, and walked aggressively back to his room. He had enough of their antics, even though he was the most immature one. He hoped someone could change Edward, and Jasper.

------

He drove to school the same way he always did before; His red jeep blasting with music, and girls hollering at him. The one girl he wanted to notice him was still just laughing and talking with her friends, quite oblivious to his presence.

The bell rang just as he got out of his car, and Rosalie's eyes snapped up to meet his. She seemed to have no problem with him, until her friend called her name. Her face hardened into a mask void of emotion as she turned away. Her fist flew up in the air in his direction, and her middle finger pointed at him.

He was aroused and hurt by the sight. He wanted to know what that finger could- he had to stop. He needed his control.

Fuck control, he thought and ran after her.


	2. Emmett2

Emmett couldn't get to her.

He stalked her for the day, and she seemed to notice. Barely.

He hid whenever he thought she was looking, and looked whenever she wasn't.

He tried to grab her attention, he tried to start a conversation.

Somehow, she would avoid him. She never was left alone with him.

He was calculating a plan in his head all day.

He needed to get to her.

He needed to break her.

What could he do to accomplish that? No way he could get even close enough to her to drag her away from her friends.

She was good, and he knew he had to fight dirty to win.

He drew a blank when trying to devise a plan.

He knew what she liked. Unfortunately, this was at school. He couldn't run out and buy her the _Somewhere in the Between _by Streetlight Manifesto.

But he forgot one thing; he was loaded.

And being loaded meant he had power to ditch whenever he wanted.

No, he couldn't. He was doing great in school, and he couldn't jeopardize that just because of a CD.

He would though. He loved her enough.

He drove all the way to port angles, bought the CD, and drove back.

Just to realize they had a short day.

He left school before the day was over.

_Idiot, _He thought and shoved the CD in the player.

He found himself tapping his foot to the beat.

This was good music for once. He hated the shit he played just for his friends.

_**  
I once knew a guy,  
obsessed with the afterlife  
Oh what a terrible day that was,  
he realized he'd wasted all his time  
Time was ticking by,  
and he'd been left behind  
And as the clock tick-tocked  
his heart did stop and everything he had was fucked  
And we know not what we do (Can you hear them call?)  
Will we ever make it through?  
As they watch us fall from the sky to the ground to the sea  
Woe is me, woe is me, no one will save you now  
We can only look away! (away, away, away, away!)  
We'll not be victims there'll be no victims of to speak  
And only then will we be free  
And up will rise the meek**_

He began to do a stupid dance by shaking his butt and moving his body in his seat. He had closed his eyes, and didn't care if anyone around him saw.

He loved this.

_**And when we fall we will fall together  
No one will catch us so we'll catch ourselves  
And where we roam we will roam forever  
No one will understand what we meant**_

He rolled the windows down, and blasted the music even louder. He knew she was a perfect match for him. He just wondered when he could gather up the courage to do something about it.

_**The beaten and the bruised, forsaken, the abused  
Oh what a glorious day we'll have rising up and claiming all our dues  
The day will come as sure as the ever-setting sun  
All of those that self-imposed will find themselves so indisposed  
And we know not what we do (Can you hear their call?)  
Will we ever make it through?  
As they watch us fall from the sky to the ground to the sea  
Woe is me, woe is me, no one will save you now  
We can only look away! (away, away, away, away!)  
We will not be victims there'll be no victims of to speak  
And only then will we be free  
And up will rise the meek**_

He jumped out of his car, climbed on top, and started to do what he thought was a dance for the music. Youtube was going to have a field day with bombardments of a jock doing a dance to some weird music on his jeep. Thats what everyone thought. Rosalie pulled her camera out a secretly video taped this.

_**And when we fall we will fall together  
No one will catch us so we'll catch ourselves  
And where we roam we will roam forever  
No one will understand what we meant**_

Now, with the line drawn in the wet sand  
You need to tell us where to stand  
Sitting waiting watching rotting everything they warned us of is true  
Now tell me what we're all supposed to do  
They're coming after all of us with everything they've got  
With the fury of a soldier who will answer to his God  
So how will we fight? All we have is logic and love on our side

He wanted to sing the lyrics to her, and for her to be happy as can be when he did. He couldn't. He had the money, but he didn't have the guts.

_**And when we fall we will fall together  
No one will catch us so we'll catch ourselves  
And where we roam we will roam forever  
No one will understand what we meant**_

_Fall with me, _Echoed in his head as he jumped down and looked her in the eye. She mouthed 'Fuck you' to him, and left.

He shrugged. He didn't even try to get her affection this time. It was purely joy from finding something worth his time. And it also so happened that it was worth hers.

A black sweater was on the floor right where she was, and a pair of sunglasses were on top of it.

He knew she loved these things to death. He'd test her on how much she was willing to get them back.

He picked the items up carefully, place them in the passenger seat, and drove home, formulating a plan.


	3. Em3

Emmett bit down on the rope that was in his mouth. She had sabotaged him when he came home. He got out of his car, and she was waiting there. Rose had beat the shit out of him, tied him up, and now was about to do something to his car. He just didn't know what.

Out of everything he's seen her do, he had no clue what horrible fate his car was going to endure. Was it going to be obliterated? Or just defaced?

Either way, he was going to be pissed.

She smiled in his direction as she brought up her keys to the car. His face was everything she wanted to see in his reaction, and more.

She scraped her house key against the metal, and he started to squirm. So much for his precious car. She started to make a curved line in the metal, and did it to the other side. Both sides matched up, and she drew a crooked line between them. She took a step back and admired her handy work.

A broken heart.

Thats what he was going to suffer after she untied him.

She dusted her hands off, grabbed her stuff from the backseat, and walked up to Emmett. She cut his ropes with a knife as a suburban drove up. She blew him a kiss, flipped him off, and jumped into the car as it drove away.

"Damn," He mumbled under his breath as he shook the ropes off, and ran to his car.

He could still feel the paint and metal scratched off from the keeying.

_Fuck, _he thought, and banged his head into the roof of the car.

"Ow," He moaned as he rubbed his head and inspected the dent on his roof, along with the keyed in broken heart.

His brother laughed as he approached the keyed car with his girlfriend. "Seems like someone's going to cry," Bella laughed. Emmett glared at her. "Just kidding, shit," Bella mumbled as Edward glared at Emmett glaring at Bella.

"Okay! We're off now!" She pulled Edward away, and soon they disappeared from his sight.

He sighed as he slid down the side of his car.

What mattered so much about that sweater that she had to act like that? He didn't think this plan would backfire that bad. But he was wrong. Like so many things.

First off, somehow, he knew she didn't like over achievers. He could be his slacking, getting into trouble self again. He smiled at the thought.

He wouldn't have to push his brain more then he had to for her. If he did, it would only be plans to get her.

His head slipped into his hands as he stared at the floor.

He didn't know if he wanted to question his sanity by trying harder then he had.

But the questioned remained.

Was she worth it?

_She's more then worth it, _he thought, and got up.

He could get her.

He would get her.

He just had to try harder.


End file.
